


Swingers

by cadkitten



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Desperation, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen honestly still couldn’t believe what had happened on stage just minutes before. He’d invaded one of Misha’s panels and the result... well... it had been entertaining to say the least. Though that was likely the understatement of the century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beekeepercain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/gifts).



> Prompt: I need a con-fic because fucking JIB. Place it in any country, any con you want, leave it unspecified if you like artistic freedom, don't mind don't care. But I need post-panel desperation sex with no penetration due to restrictions on privacy and time. Needs the tension created by the fact there are literally hundreds of people everywhere and the walls have ears.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Skyfall" by Adele

Jensen honestly still couldn’t believe what had happened on stage just minutes before. He’d invaded one of Misha’s panels and the result... well... it had been entertaining to say the least. Though that was likely the understatement of the century. He’d come in about halfway through and Misha had been talking about porn. Go figure that he was always willing to field those questions, no matter how uncomfortable it actually made Jensen to talk about such things publically. It was just... he was a private person and having his proverbial dirty laundry aired in public didn’t help him relax at all.

Misha had been answering a question about the sub-category of porn that fell under Dean making whoopee with pie. And when he’d come in, he’d pressed his finger to his lips, the crowd cooperating and not letting Misha know he was sneaking up. But the moment he’d come up behind the other man, Misha had reached back, locked his hand in the back of his hair, turned around, and laid one right on his mouth. How the hell he’d known he was there was entirely a mystery to Jensen. But more so... the contact of what equated to their first kiss was something of a shock to the actor.

The crowd, of course, had loved it. Misha had died laughing afterward, damn near crumpling on stage because he’d left Jensen standing there like a statue with a look of utter shock on his face. A joke. A dirty, _dirty_ joke. And for a moment, Jensen had been angry; beyond pissed that the other would invade his personal space like that. But the truth of it was, he’d done far worse than that several months before when he’d damn near dry-humped him on stage in an effort to cheer up the crowd in Jared’s absence.

To make matters perhaps worse, Jensen had found himself having to try to play it all off as a joke, even as his body informed him he’d really enjoyed it a bit too damn much. Even in all of his sex scenes he’d ever done, he’d never felt like this. And it bothered him something awful. After all... he had his wife and a child, and this just wasn’t right.

Pushing everything away, he’d finished up the panel with Misha, and then they’d departed the stage. Now, Misha remained trapped by some fans wanting pictures and Jensen had escaped on the plea of needing the restroom. He stood in the small hallway that only staff were allowed to transverse, his body still on fire, and his mind completely alight with all the signals of dangerous territory. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he quickly texted Danneel.

_Hey... at the convention and some shit just went down with Misha. Fucker kissed me on stage..._

He didn’t have to wait long for the reply and when it came, he found himself a bit stunned. _That took him long enough. HA!_

Swallowing thickly, he returned the text, his pants already tightening at the thought of doing more than just kissing with Misha. But... no... he wasn’t supposed to think like that. Besides, in all his life, Jensen had never once been with a man and he didn’t intend to change that fact. _What’s that supposed to mean? He was just riling up the fans. But we promised I’d always be transparent about things that happen... so I told you the moment I got off stage._

His phone rang a moment later and he answered it with a soft sigh. “Yeah?”

_”Step outside, Jensen, baby.”_

He glanced at the loading dock, which looked lonely and full of promising solitude. Wandering over, he slipped outside and pushed the door mostly closed, leaning against the wall. “Yes?”

 _”You really are blind sometimes, aren’t you?”_ Her voice didn’t really seem ridiculing, just more amused than anything.

“Uh... we know that. But clarification would be great. I don’t have long before they’ll come looking for me, you know.”

 _”Jensen, my sweet, darling man. You are so blind sometimes.”_ She sighed and then laughed, the sound of egg shells cracking in the background alerting him to the fact that she was cooking. _”Even I can see it and I’ve met him a total of four times. Victoria and I even talked about it.”_

“About...?” He was honestly getting more than a little frustrated with the run-around, just wanting an answer.

 _”He wants you, babe.”_ He could even hear the smile in her voice. _”And he’s poly. You know that.”_

Jensen swallowed thickly. “Maybe he is and maybe Vikki is okay with that. But... that doesn’t mean anything on this end.”

 _”Are you saying you don’t want to fuck him?”_ She just straight-up said it and it left him with a bit of a shocked look on his face.

“Uh...” he knew he needed to hurry up and deny it, that anything less was technically infidelity already, and he wasn’t that kind of man. But the truth was, he _did_ want Misha. He’d even imagined it before, alone in the hotel room showers while Danneel was miles and miles away. But he’d never _ever_ cheat on her. He wasn’t that kind of a man. “It doesn’t matter! I’m not like that you and you know it.”

 _”So yes, you do want him then.”_ She sounded so nonchalant about it he almost wanted to reach through the phone and yank her through so she could see how his face crumpled with shame. _”It’s fine, Jensen, baby. We’re all allowed to want people. And... really... Victoria’s been talking to me a lot about how it is to be with someone who has... shall we say... other interests on the side. And honestly, it doesn’t sound that bad. As long as it’s transparent and everyone involved knows, then it’s not something I couldn’t deal with.”_

Jensen stood there, his mouth flapping like a fish, his cock hardening fully in his pants at the prospect of being allowed to touch Misha how he wanted. But... he still wasn’t that sort of man. Something in his mind wouldn’t let it happen. Plus... this was surely one of those womanly tests to see if he would stray or if he’d come waltzing back in the door and proclaim he’d resisted permission and not done a thing. “Nu-uh,” he shook his head almost violently, “I’m not falling for this shit. I’m passing this test with flying colors. I will not do a thing. Fantasies are one thing. Actions are another. And I’m not an idiot.”

Danneel sighed into the phone. _”It’s not a test. I wish you’d believe me. I just want you to be happy... and well... I mean... he’s not bad looking. Nor is Victoria.”_ He could damn near hear her shrug. _”I think maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Sort of... um... trading off... while you guys are away.”_

For a moment, it didn’t hit him what Danneel meant. But then it slapped him like a trout to the face and he had to close his mouth so as to not choke completely. When he regained himself, he glanced around, making sure no one was around, and then hissed out, “You mean you want to sleep with Vikki?!”

She laughed and then, _”It’s crossed our minds. And... Misha already knows he has permission if you ever... open up to it.”_ She gasped and then cursed. _”I’ve got to go. Eggs are burning. But if you want to sleep with him, then do it. My permission is completely real. Just... tell me after. And... permission on my end with Vikki would be great if you go gallivanting to Misha, yes? Love you baby, bye!”_

With that, she was gone and Jensen was left staring at his phone like it’d sprouted horns. He leaned back against the building and imagined Danneel with Vikki for a few moments, liking the image enough that he texted her quickly a moment later. _You have permission, regardless of what I do or do not end up doing over here. Just... I demand at least one picture. Guy’s gotta have fap material after all._ He sent it off and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, pushing both hands deep in his pockets and pushing the material of his jeans outward a bit so his erection had room to not feel so crushed for a minute or two.

The door opened a few minutes later and he glanced over, Misha smiling at him as he stepped out and closed the door. “Needed some air?”

“Yeah... something like that,” Jensen returned, his gaze going back to the trees beyond the back of the venue. A conflict of emotions washed over him and he found himself honestly knowing what he _wanted_ to do, but almost afraid to actually do it. 

Misha stepped over to him, standing in front of him so he had no choice but to look right at him. “Look... if that was too far... I’m sorry. It was just a spur of the moment decision when I realized it was you behind me. And I just...” he shrugged, “I know how uncomfortable you are with the porn topic, so I thought maybe you’d be more comfortable if we moved on from it, and that certainly made them drop the subject.”

Jensen managed a little smile. Typical Misha... assuming so many things in such rapid succession. “Yeah, it did... and nah, it wasn’t too much. Just... caught me off guard.” With a split-second decision, he decided to lay his cards on the table. “Just like my wife just did by telling me she wants to be with Vikki.”

Misha smirked a little, shifting his stance. “Yeah... I know.” All it took was a single look from Jensen and Misha spilled. “They talked about it months ago. But Danneel was afraid you’d go apeshit so she never brought it up. Especially with the baby and all... but,” he shrugged, “it’s just as hard for them you know... us being away all the time. Months without seeing one another because we’re on the set or doing production or coming to these conventions. Lots of people just assume women don’t have the same level of need as men, but they’re so very wrong.”

“It’s not exactly a walk in the park over here either.” Jensen tilted his head back. “Do you know when she got pregnant it was off of one night we had together in which we did it four times because we both needed the relief so damn much? Condom ripped. Go figure.” He laughed quietly. “But... I’m glad. We wanted a baby, we were just too afraid to even try because I’m gone so much and we were afraid of how it’d affect the child.”

Misha nodded. “Trust me I know. West wasn’t exactly planned.” He chuckled and then leaned against the wall beside Jensen. “So... um... this might be awkward. But I was told you gave Danneel permission to have some fun while you’re away in the Vikki department.” He studied the other from the corner of his eye. “Does that mean you’re giving some thought to the other side of the agreement?”

Jensen swallowed hard, flicking his eyes over to Misha. With a huff of breath, he looked around again to make sure they were still alone, and then laid all his cards out on the table. “I want you. You kissed me and my dick got hard, okay?” His hand lightly slapped the wall behind himself. “But I’m also terrified in many ways. Like what if it’s just a test from Danneel and she’s not really wanting to give me this permission? What if I get home and she leaves me over it? And not only that... but... maybe I don’t seem like it, but I’ve never ventured into the men category, Misha. There’s so much to just panic about and frankly, I’m doing it over all of it.”

Misha let out a quiet chuckle and then shrugged slightly. “I wouldn’t worry on it. She was serious when she discussed it with Vikki and beyond that... let me lead the parade and we’ll move on from there, yes?” As he spoke, he pushed away from the wall and moved to stand in front of Jensen again, this time completely within his personal bubble. One more step forward took him to where he was pressing against Jensen’s body, his own aligning very nicely. One hand trailed up to Jensen’s neck, the other to his hip, holding him still for the time being. “Just follow me, Jensen...” 

The way he said his name sent shivers down Jensen’s spine and he closed his eyes with a soft moan, unable to stop it. Arching his hips forward, he whispered out, “Kiss me again.”

Their lips met and it was like a fire had been ignited within Jensen’s body. Instantly his hands went to Misha’s body, one resting on the small of his back, the other delved deep within his hair, hanging on as he kissed him back like he’d die if he didn’t get enough. And it was within a matter of seconds that he found himself grinding against Misha’s body, the other pressing his crotch firmly against Jensen’s own.

Desperation seeped through them, twining fingers through their actions, and it quickly degraded into the pair of them grappling at one another in a fashion reminiscent of teenage lust in the back seat of mom and dad’s car. Even as the thought streaked across Jensen’s brain, he knew the one thing he’d wanted since they’d started jokingly inserting the tension between Dean and Castiel on the show. He’d wanted to fuck Misha in the back seat of the Impala. Just the thought of the two things... of the characters and actors coming together in such a manner left him breathless and hard on many an occasion.

With a groan, he reached down with both hands, grabbing Misha’s ass and clinging to it as he just began to hump him. His cock dragged across the material of his boxers, the cloth wet with his pre-cum at the tip of his cock. The feeling of Misha’s erection pressing hot alongside his own was all he needed to make this one of the top ten experiences of his life. He’d never known he’d react so strongly to another man’s dick so near his own, but it just felt so incredibly _right_. “Misha,” he gasped out quietly in the other man’s ear before latching on to the skin behind his ear and sucking maybe a little harder than he should have.

Misha’s hips pushed back against Jensen’s own, moving with him as the other rutted against him like a desperate, horny teenager. There was definitely something thrilling about not acting like grown-ups in this situation, about just letting their hormones rule them for once in their lives. And the danger of getting caught? That made it that much more amazing for him. Pressing his lips to Jensen’s ear, he hissed out, “I want you to cum for me. Make a mess in your pants.” He dragged his tongue up the column of the other man’s neck, earning a groan in response.

Jensen’s hips worked almost frantically as he finally just aimed for his orgasm. If that was what Misha wanted, then he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to cum. It all felt so good and he could have cared less that he’d have to clean out his pants. His cock was growing sensitive, the friction a bit much, but he pushed through it. He wanted to cum with Misha so badly he could damn near taste it. With a whimper and then a gasp, he bucked harder. Once... twice... three times and then he couldn’t breathe. His head hit the wall, his hips jerking forward almost violently, his hands on Misha’s ass tightening harshly. A tremble ran through his entire body and finally his breath released in the most amazingly manly groan he thought he’d ever made in his entire life as he lost it. Spurt after spurt of his cum began to fill his pants, relief flooding over him as he came so hard all he could see were the stars of white and black bursting before his eyes.

“Oh my god, Jensen,” Misha breathed against his ear. He grasped one of Jensen’s hands and with a flick of his other wrist, he had his own pants open and he pushed Jensen’s hand inside, closing his fingers around his aching cock. “So close. Stroke me off. Let me cum by your hand.” His hips bucked. “C’mon.”

It took him a few moments to come back to himself and when he did, he found Misha was putting his cock in his hand and asking him to get him off. He wrapped his other arm around his lower back and glanced around behind them, still seeing the coast was entirely clear. Quickly, he began jerking Misha off, his hand but a blur over the other man’s length. “Come for me,” he breathed out, his gaze flicking down between them, watching his hand move over his friend’s cock.

Misha seemed to take him completely seriously, as if it had been an order, and he released a quiet, contented sigh, his cock twitching in Jensen’s hand, his release splattering across the concrete between them. “Fuck,” he breathed out into Jensen’s ear, nipping at it just after. “It’s been a freaking week,” he admitted quietly as soon as he was done. “So much....” With a chuckle, he pulled back and hitched up his pants, quickly closing them after he batted Jensen’s hand away. The moment, he was done, he reached for the other’s hand and drew it up to his lips, licking the small amount of his cum that had dribbled down onto the web of Jensen’s fingers. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yes?”

Marveling at all that had just transpired, Jensen simply followed the other man from the area, heading right toward the bathrooms. Somehow... some way... he didn’t feel even remotely conflicted now that he’d done it. He just felt relieved. Like he’d been bottling this up for months and had just needed to pop the top on it and let it happen. He made a mental note to tell Danneel after his panel what he’d done... and see if he could get her to tell what she planned on doing herself. And it was with a smirk that he pushed out of the back hallway into the midst of the convention-goers, following after Misha toward the restrooms.

**The End**


End file.
